Vampire Apocalypse
by Katriana Freelander
Summary: I'm not good at summaries... Prologue in first chapter.  Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**~I don't own Sanctuary!~**

**I KNOW. DON'T HURT ME. I'LL UPDATE THEM SOMETIME. Meanwhile, read this. It's the one with the plot. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Nikola Tesla has succeeded in creating an intelligent vampire race and has overtaken the world. Now it is up to three teens and Dr. Helen Magnus to overthrow him and his vampire army.

Helen Magnus was once Tesla's one true love, as you surely know. She realized he was utterly insane very soon though. After she realized this, she was heartbroken and tried to stop him. She was too late though. He had already found a way to bring back the vampire race, turning innocent humans into inhumanly intelligent creatures with eternal blood lust. She called him mad; he agreed. He _was_ mad, insane. Humans were so tiny though! They were so puny! So helpless and weak. He almost pitied them.

After he had found a way to reactivate the vampiric gene in humans (or create the gene and put in humans), he proceeded to enslave the rest of humanity, thinking it was for the best, the greater good.

Now, even though incredibly advanced, humans are miserable. Humans cannot access any device without close supervision by their vampire.

There are a few humans who have devoted themselves to their vampires and may roam freely without a pass; but if they see any enslaved human without his vampire or a pass card, they must take him to Tesla immediately.

Tesla has made a few of the most beautiful, intelligent humans and let them have offspring together, but only once. They may continue to love each other, but if they have any more offspring, the children are killed immediately.

The less beautiful or less intelligent humans are raised as servants to a vampire, having to fulfill every wish and whim of their vampire. Some do not mind it; they think it is the way of life. Some despise it. They often live very short lives.

Now, back to Helen Magnus. She is being held prisoner with a few other humans, those who have rebelled against Tesla. They are held prisoner in separate cells, each with extremely thick walls so they cannot plan amongst themselves even in Morse code. A guard is always posted there, just in case.

Vampires are now the alpha race. They are strong, fast, intelligent and daunting. They know how to fight, strategy or no. Three teens must find a way to free Doctor Magnus, for she is the only one who can beat Nikola Tesla. If they do not… Humans won't last much longer

* * *

><p>I know, it's short. But R&amp;R please! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeahhhh, this story is a bit off topic, if you didn't get that from the Prologue... R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SANCTUARY. JUST THIS IDEA. ... Sadly...**

Katriana was running, her long hair streaming behind her. She had been seen prowling the streets without a pass from her vampire. She silently cursed herself for not grabbing one of the spare passes Arcane left lying around. The freebie was getting closer. She put in an extra burst of speed and turned a corner, pressing herself against a wall. He fell for it and kept running. After he was well out of site, she exhaled softly, realizing she had been holding her breath. She stepped out of her hiding place and considered where she was. Wal-Mart, a Radio Shack… Defiantly one of the older towns. She stepped into the Wal-Mart and looked around the grocery section, finding an old pace of Double Stuff Oreos and some Raisin Bran. She took a few bites of the cereal and put it back. She wasn't fond of that particular brand.

She stole a blanket, a rifle and some shells, just in case. She walked out and looked around. Shrugging, she set off due west.

Devon leaned against a pillar in the mansion he and his vampire were currently living in. He looked around lazily, his eyes scanning the surroundings indifferently. They all looked the same to him. Big, loud, fancy, usually classical. His gaze turned to the couch, and then searched for Erin, seeing if he were allowed to sit. After a minute of looking at her, she nodded and left the room, probably searching for old certificates and stuff. As Devon let himself sink into the couch, he let his thoughts roam freely. 'Stupid vampire with her stupid mind reading ability.' he grumbled to himself. 'Can't think with her around.' He reached into his carry-on pack and took out a feather quill, a portable inkwell and a sheet of parchment, the only things he was allowed to carry around. He started sketching out a picture of the house, taking care to make sure it was all carefully detailed.

After a few minutes of sketching he gently closed the book, stashing his quill and parchment away again. He folded the drawing of the current house into a basic paper airplane and stepped towards a west-facing window and gently tossed it out. He watched as the wind caught it perfectly and carried it away.

"Jack! Come here!" called Peony from upstairs.

"Coming!" the tall boy replied. He stood up from his desk and trotted upstairs. He peeked around the corner to the other office. "Yes?"

"Can you read this?" she asked, handing a book to him. "Page forty seven."

Jack flipped to the page. "Yup," he said, glancing at it. "_Tall Tales of Billy the Kid_. They're short stories."

"Thanks," she replied. "That's all."

"Ok, see ya." He walked back downstairs and sat at the desk again. "She really needs to learn how to read English better," he muttered, flipping to a page in the book layed out in front of him.

"_Let go! Let go!" screamed Polly._

"_I'm not touching you!" screamed Digory._

Jack heard someone knock on the door. "I'll get it!" he called, getting up again. He walked into the entryway and opened the door. A girl in an old pair of blue jeans and a long t-shirt stood there, holding a rifle. "Careful," Jack said, nodding to the rifle.

She glared at him. "Do I look like an idiot?" she said.

"No," Jack relented. "Come on in…?"

"Kate."

"Kate," he smiled politely.

She stepped inside, still clutching the rifle. She let her hair out of the ponytail and let it fall down her back.

"Can I take your rifle?" Jack asked.

Kate looked at him, then the rifle. After a moment, she nodded and handed the butt end to him. "Could you direct me to the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, turn left at the fourth door." Jack said, propping the gun in a corner.

"Thanks," she muttered, disappearing down the hall

Helen Magnus sat in a straight back chair, waiting for Tesla to get there. He had called her from her cell to talk about something important.

"Helen!" he said, walking in. "How are you? How are treating you down there?"

"I'm fine," she replied shortly.

He smiled at her. "Come now, you needn't be so cold! We're still friends! I mean, we've known each other for one-hundred plus years, am I right?"

"Yes, Nikola," she sighed.

He looked at her sadly. "Helen, love-"

"Don't call me 'love'." she said sharply.

The light in his eyes died. "Helen," he said, "We're still friends, and I still love you, but I can't risk you ruining my plans. I've worked for years on them, and I can't let you hurt them."

"You're hurting me and everyone else by enslaving humanity, Nikola!" Helen said angrily.

"Except those who are _happy_ things are this way, love."

"I said don't call me 'love'," Helen growled, standing up and walking to him. "You used to be a great man, Nikola. Why did you have to become this?"

"I became a vampire," Nikola said, touching her shoulder. "Helen, you could be greater, with my help!"

"No, Nikola. I'm going back to my cell."

Helen Magnus walked away.

**Please review! :D I'll love you forever!**


	3. PLEASE READ

_**PLEASE READ**_

**Really enjoying the feedback I'm getting from this. Has anyone even read it yet? If so, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I'll give you a Nikola cookie… =) Reviews are a writers most prized jewel, and it only takes seconds to write one. Your reviews is what keeps me going, since the reader knows best. Please, someone, anyone, tell me if this is a bad idea for a story, so I can stop fretting over it, or tell me that you like it, to continue. A writer loves getting feedback, and I can't give feedback to myself!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! You people are awesome. Really.**

**~Chapter Two~**

Kate glanced around at the house she was in. "Fancy," she muttered.

"Like it?" said a quiet voice.

Kate turned around to see a tall woman with mid-length, blonde hair. "It's really beautiful," Kate replied. _Oh God, please don't know Arcane, please, please, please…_

"Isn't it? Peony," introduced the woman, smiling softly. Kate noticed the sharp points of her incisors press against her lower lip.

"Kate," Kate replied politely, trying to keep it casual.

"Lovely name. Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Kate shook her head. "No, thank you. I couldn't take your food. Besides, I have some of my own.

"I insist," Peony said coolly.

"Ok."

"Devon, come here!" Erin screamed from upstairs.

"One second!" he yelled back, trying to put his spare parchment and ink back in his bag.

"NOW, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!"

"FINE! I'M COMING!" Growling, he stomped up the stairs. "WHICH ROOM ARE YOU IN?"

"The one you're standing next to. What are you, blind?"

He turned around. "Sorry." he muttered. "What do you need?"

"I need my lock pick. Do you think you could go get it from my bag?"

"Sure."

Walking back down the stairs, he muttered, "She could've told me when I was already downstairs…"

"Here ya go," he said as he handed the set to her. "What do you need it for?"

"I found a closet that's locked up tight. Who knows what might be in there?"

"A monster?" Devon chuckled, rapping the door with his knuckles.

_**BAM**_

Devon yelped and hit the floor. "I didn't mean it!" he whimpered.

Erin paid him no mind. "Fascinating." she murmured, kneeling to look through the keyhole. "AGH, SON OF THE DEVIL." She jumped back, hitting the opposite wall, clutching her eye.

"Yeah, now you know not to go peeping," Devon grinned. He easily dodged Erin's hand as she tried to slap him with one eye closed.

"I wonder what's in there…" Erin wondered aloud.

Devon snorted. "Whatever it is, I'm getting out before you open the door."

_**BAM**_

Yelping again, he tried to hightail it out, but Erin grabbed his arm before he could open the door out. "Nope, you're staying here with me."

She knelt to the keyhole, lock set in her hand. Within minutes, she had the door unlocked. "Ready?"

"No, not really," Devon said. "But you're making me stay in here."

Erin opened the door.

Jack was in the dining room, setting the table when Kate and Peony walked in. "Kate decided to join us for dinner," Peony said, smiling.

Kate stood awkwardly next to her. "Hi," she murmured, looking at her feet.

Jack smiled. "Hello."

Peony moved to her place at the table. Jack pulled out the chair for her.

Not waiting for the thanks that wouldn't come, he moved to help Kate.

"I've got it." she said, pulling her own chair, to the left of Peony, back and seating herself.

Peony arched a delicate eyebrow. "It's only proper etiquette, dear."

"Sorry."

Jack left the two women to get the food. "Well, she doesn't depend on other peoples actions…" he said to himself.

He returned to the dining room moments later with the meal and set it on the table. "Roast turkey." he muttered. "Salad, anyone?"

Silence.

"Ok. Bon apatite," he said, sitting.

They ate in silence for a while.

"Wonderful job on the potatoes, Jack." Peony said.

"Yeah, great job." Kate echoed softly.

"No problem."

"Kate, would you like to stay the night?" Peony asked suddenly.

Kate looked at her. "Uh, no. I-I have something planned-"

"I insist," Peony said, smiling.

Kate looked like a cornered rabbit. _Poor girl. _Jack thought, _Peony's forcing all of this upon her. Oh, wait… Oh, no. _Jack started to get the picture. She couldn't…

Helen sat in her cell silently, internally cursing Nikola for being such an arrogant… You get the picture. "Nikola Tesla!" she yelled, "When I get out of ere, I swear to God I will kill you and everything you _ever _created! I understand now why Thomas Edison hated you so much!

"Hey!" yelled the current guard. "Shut up!"

"Don't speak to your elders that way." Helen said angrily.

"Who's gonna stop me?" he taunted.

"You'll be first." she growled.

He snorted and continued patrolling.

Helen put her head in her hands and cried softly, wondering if she was ever going to get out.


End file.
